


Rain

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fucking knew this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> allshamelessallthetime on tumblr wanted Ian and Mickey in the rain and this happened.

He fucking knew this would happen. 

He’d overheard the report on T.V. this morning - heavy rain over half of Illinois in the evening, lasting through the night. Not that he’d  _planned_  to be out at this time of night anyway, but of course the universe would decide to shit all over him during what had turned into one of the worst storms of the season and get him caught out in the middle of it. 

Jason was an old acquaintance from school. Mickey had ripped him off big time and sold him a bag of baby formula instead of the coke he’d told him it was when he’d been particularly strapped for cash once upon a time when he was sixteen. Jason, however, was already hooked on the shit, and apparently could tell the difference fairly well. Mickey had been lucky when the little psycho had been locked up for arson shortly after the deal and had long since forgotten about it. Jason, if the way he was currently chasing Mickey and Ian down underneath the L tracks was anything to go by, had not. 

It was a good thing it was raining, too, because the fucker had a genuine, industrial grade  _flamethrower_  strapped to his back. 

"Jesus Christ!" Ian yelled as they ducked between an overgrown footpath that wound through the greyish houses. 

"Shut up!" Mickey hissed back, slowing down slightly as he turned a corner and found a tumble of red bricks in the half-collapsed wall that had once formed the outer boundary of a house. "Come on," he called to the redhead as he began climbing over them.

They jumped down and ran further and further away until they found themselves in a parking lot behind a ruined apartment building, panting harshly and inhaling droplets of water as they leaned forward on their knees and barked out crackly smoker’s coughs. When they’d recovered slightly, they leaned back against the mesh fence and turned to face each other.

Mickey smirked at him and a smile tugged at the corner of Ian’s mouth as he gazed over the coarse gravel and the amethystine puddles wearily. 

"Ex of yours?" Ian asked teasingly over the rain. 

"Fuck off, man," Mickey laughed. "Nah, I ripped him off a few years ago. Guess he’s come to collect my head." 

Ian breathed out a laugh and rolled his head on the fence to look at the older boy. He looked oddly cute when he was wet. His hair stuck to his face and his ivory skin was bejeweled with tiny droplets of rain. He found himself transfixed with the way a drop of rain got stuck on his chapped lip as he grinned at him, and then got washed away over his teeth and down his chin as another torrent began to pour over them, even heavier this time. 

"Shit. It’s pissin’ it down," Mickey yelled over the downpour. "You wanna take cover?" He asked, nodding over at the doorway on the other side of the parking lot. 

"Wait a sec," Ian mumbled, and leaned forward to grab the older boy’s head. He kissed him messily, sliding his tongue into his mouth and groaning as the brunet sucked on it and gripped his wrists tightly before sliding them over his flushed face. They kissed for nearly a full minute, but the rain only fell harder as they swallowed the storm, their groans engulfed by the thunder overhead. 

After a minute, they pulled away, still clinging to each other. Ian grinned down at the older boy and laughed.

"Yeah, now I do," he said, and grabbed him by the wrist to run over to the doorway to wait out the rest of the storm. Mickey adjusted his pants and followed with a lurid grin. 


End file.
